


Проснулись другими

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как жить, когда ничего не осталось от тебя самого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проснулись другими

Артур стянул с головы мерзкий пластиковый шлем, вытянул себя из протертого ложемента и перебрался на жесткий офисный стул. Ему казалось, что он почти видит разноцветные всполохи электрических разрядов, пробегающих по коре мозга. Во рту высохло, язык покрылся противным налетом, а где-то на полпути к трахее поселился железистый привкус крови. Артур сплюнул в пепельницу, размазал красноватую слюну по губам и начал массировать себе виски.

— Я думаю, есть смысл отказаться от столь интенсивной обучающей программы. Твои жизненные показатели падают после каждого курса. К настоящему времени ты будешь походить разве что на овощ королевских кровей. — Мерлин переложил из одного угла стола в другой желтую папку со значком крайней секретности, но взгляд на Артура не поднял. — Думаю, я за тебя переживаю.

— Думаю, ты слишком много думаешь, — фыркнул Артур и по давней, очень давней привычке потянул его имя: — Ме-е-ерлин.

Мерлин не шелохнулся, не поднял взгляд, не прервал дыхание, ни единым сигналом не выдал себя. Артур поднялся со стула, на секунду навис над широким пластиковым столом и повернулся к выходу. Виски сдавило, перед глазами закружился черный снег и тут же подкосились ноги. Встретить лицом жесткий пол кабинета ему не дал Мерлин, в секунду оказавшийся возле падающего Артура. В заходящемся от боли гаснущем сознании успели мелькнуть его подернутые дымкой синие глаза с тонкой золотистой каймой у самого зрачка.

***

Пробуждение в этом мире всегда было болезненным. По крайней мере, для Артура, который ни разу с момента выхода из гибернационного сна, как по-научному назвал его состояние последние двадцать веков Мерлин, не приходил в себя вне больничного крыла. Вот и сейчас, стоило открыть глаза, как лампы над головой вспыхнули, а великое множество все еще неизвестных медицинских приборов повернуло к нему свои жадные манипуляторы, измерители, кодеры и прочее. Артур закрыл глаза, подавляя желание притвориться мертвым. Голова все также раскалывалась, но теперь, по крайней мере, поворот головы не вызывал тошноту и потерю сознания. Знания, полученные сегодня все еще бродили по воспаленному в прямом смысле мозгу, и Артур затаил дыхание, с минуту разглядывая красочные картинки из воображения.

— Что нашел? — голос Мерлина раздался где-то над головой, за всеми этими любопытными дроидами от медицины.

— Историю колонизации Марса. Они правда хотели устроить из этого реалити-шоу? — Артур сел в кровати, подпихнул по старинке под спину подушки и уставился на Мерлина.

— Ну да. Впрочем, уже на стадии подготовки команды задумка потеряла смысл. Был очень жесткий отбор, сам понимаешь. Те люди, которые могли бы устроить по-настоящему зрелищное шоу, не прошли психологические тесты, а смотреть на трудолюбивых агрономов или слушать яростные споры астрофизиков никому не хотелось. Тогда люди ценили не знания, а зрелищность и тряску чужим нижним бельем перед носом. Прости за образность речи. — Мерлин выбрался из-за прикрытия молчаливых медицинских роботов и присел на самый край кровати. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Голова раскалывается, — признался Артур и сильнее откинулся на подушки, — а в целом ничего так.

— Нет признаков депрессии? Резкой смены настроения или, наоборот, затянувшегося пребывания в одном состоянии? — Мерлин разглядывал его из-под челки внимательными глазами доброго психолога, Артур чувствовал это.

— Дисфория и ангедония? Ну как… Многие вещи у меня в голове не укладываются. Магию заменила технология. Технология настолько развитая, что в двадцатом веке ее бы называли магией. Как ты это пережил?

Мерлин отстранился, на секунду сжал пальцы в кулаки и с показным спокойствием пожал плечами. Он закрылся, спрятал свои эмоции под матовым панцирем внешней умиротворенности и снова посмотрел на Артура взглядом профессионального психолога. Артур хмыкнул, откинул голову и заговорил в потолок:

— Представь меня, Мерлин. Двадцать веков я как долбаная Белоснежка лежу в хрустальном гробу и жду, когда же понадоблюсь Альбиону. Проходят года, десятилетия, века. Мир вокруг меняется. Инквизиция, Ренессанс, книгопечатный станок, войны, революции, Стив Джобс, полеты к звездам, кино, всякие -кратии. Я просыпаюсь оттого, что магический сон теперь называется анабиозом, и вы, современные вы, умеете выводить из него без последствий для организма. Почти без последствий. Двадцать веков, Мерлин! — Артур повысил голос и тут же услышал противный писк прибора, измеряющего жизненные показатели.

На звук прибежала молоденькая целительница. Медик, всплыло в сознании новое слово, отзываясь короткой вспышкой головной боли. Она разогнала стайку загудевших дроидов и протиснулась к его кровати. Тоненькие пальчики пробежались по панели прибора, отключая звук.

— Артур, тебе не стоит волноваться. Со временем твой мозг наполнится необходимой информацией, и ты перестанешь ощущать свою… обыденность. Мы подберем тебе увлекательную работу, и все станет…

— Как? Как станет, мистер добрый доктор? Если бы не эти ваши адаптивные блокираторы, я бы сошел с ума. Сразу, как только увидел, что теперь за окном. Я хочу найти что-то знакомое в этом мире. Иногда я хочу, чтобы все было по-прежнему, а получается… — перебил Артур, отмахнулся от женщины-медика и уставился на Мерлина. — Белоснежка проснулась, но соберутся ли теперь ее преданные гномы? Кто-нибудь из моих рыцарей вообще есть в этом мире?

Мерлин повел плечами, выдавая свою неуверенность. Из рыцарей Артура в живых остались только двое. Полтора, про себя подумал Мерлин, вспоминая сумеречное состояние Гвейна. Артур продолжал сверлить его взглядом, и вдруг всколыхнулось внутри что-то забытое, древнее и властное как первичная магия.

— Двое. У тебя осталось всего два рыцаря, Артур, — услышал себя Мерлин и закусил губу.

***

Артур выбрался из больничного крыла тем же вечером. Ему хотелось побродить по комплексу, увидеть других людей и послушать другие языки. Он вытащил из шкафа вещи, с сомнением осмотрел их и принялся одеваться, попутно вспоминая название каждого предмета гардероба. Мягкая рубашка размытого синего цвета, выстиранные до светло-серого прямые джинсы с глубокими карманами и не совсем понятной шнуровкой. Артур пережил несколько неловких мгновений с тугими болтами и страхом прищемить что-нибудь ценное, но все-таки справился. Туфли из мягкой кожи оказались как раз по ноге, что порадовало привыкшего к комфорту пусть и бывшего, но принца и короля. Он опустил в карман коммуникатор, который вручил ему Мерлин после первого же сеанса в обучающем шлеме, заложившего в голову Артура базовый минимум современного мира. Универсальный язык, запреты и разрешения, управление механизмами для быта и комфортной жизни, навигация по огромному орбитальному комплексу. В голове возникла почти объемная карта станции со всеми помещениями, маркированными разными цветами — на воображение Артур никогда не жаловался, хоть и держал его существование в строгой тайне. Секунду поразмыслив, он свернул в коридор, ведущий в технические помещения. Просторные пролеты, так непохожие на узкие лабиринты в замке, после бесчисленного количества поворотов вывели его в огромный ангар. Артур остановился у магнитной полосы, отмечающей вход, и присвистнул. Звук заблудился между рядами механических исполинов, взлетел к заштопанному балками недосягаемому потолку и разбился о силовое поле, предохраняющее ангар от голодной тяги космоса. На свист из-под полуразобранного робота, лежащего чуть в стороне от своих собратьев, выбрался молодой парень с перемазанным в машинном масле лицом. Он сделал попытку протереть его не менее выпачканной тряпкой и легкой походкой приблизился к Артуру.

— Персиваль, — протянул он руку и улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ровные белые зубы. — Рад, наконец, с тобой познакомиться, Артур.

По огромному ангару прошелестел ехидный смешок, и гулкий голос вклинился в начинающийся разговор:

— Да ладно? Как же я тебя пропустил-то?

— Смотрел порно… или фильмы свои антикварные, — к потолку обратился Персиваль. — Не обращай на него внимания. Это Гавейн. Он заставляет работать всю нашу коммуникационную сеть.

Их имена провалились в память, словно в глубокий колодец, и потянули наверх вереницы воспоминаний.

Ланселот знакомит его с Персивалем, огромным молчуном, по сравнению с которым сам немаленький Артур кажется подростком. Гавейн помогает ему с квестом в царстве короля-рыбака. Персиваль скидывает на кого-то огромный валун. Гавейн дерется на королевском турнире так, будто от этого зависит судьба королевства.

Разрозненные картинки переплелись в сознании Артура с запахами, кусками диалогов, звуками. Он отшатнулся к стене, сполз по ней на пол и начал массировать виски.

— Что-то вспомнил, да? — на корточки перед ним присел Персиваль, протянул бутылку воды и сделал очень виноватый вид. — Извини, мы не знали, что так на тебя даже имена действуют. Мерлин думал…

— Мерлин слишком много думает, — перебил его Артур и, схватив недрогнувшей рукой воду, сделал несколько больших глотков, чтобы смыть противный налет, облепивший горло. — Значит, вы тоже помните?

— Мы знаем, — вмешался бесплотный голос из-под потолка. — Персиваль не захотел вспоминать, а я не могу.

Артуру показалось, что на этих словах голос приобрел обреченные интонации, но фраза Гавейна поглотила его внимание целиком.

— Что значит «не захотели вспоминать»? Это же ваша жизнь! Ваша настоящая жизнь!- он чуть не сорвался на крик.

В голове не укладывалось их спокойствие. Они просто не захотели вспоминать! Не захотели просыпаться в холодном поту от ночных кошмаров? Решили облегчить себе жизнь в этом странном мире? Артур снова надавил пальцами на виски, словно от этого он мог успокоиться и перестать злиться.

— Знаешь, — в голосе Персиваля слышалось неприкрытое сочувствие, и от этого Артуру стало еще противней. — Пусть об этом тебе Мерлин расскажет. Зато я могу тебе роботов показать.

Он попытался изобразить беззаботную улыбку, и Артур сдался, позволил сделать вид, что ничего особенного только что не произошло.

***

Персиваль устроил целую экскурсию по ангару. Он вытягивал огромные металлические руки роботов, касался пальцами деталей их оборудования и вываливал на опешившего Артура гигабайты информации.

Самый мелкий и начищенный робот следил за чистотой обшивки орбитальной станции. Похожий на отлитую из красноватого металла птицу доставлял грузы. Четырехрукий гигант использовался для уничтожения ненужного шлака с пригоняемых более компактными роботами кусков астероидов. Их великое множество, они разные по цвету, форме и своему функционалу. По-своему прекрасные.

— Каждым из них управляет человек? — Артур даже не собирался скрывать свое восхищение.

Может быть, это побочный эффект адаптивных блокираторов или он заразился страстной любовью к огромным машинам от Персиваля, но теперь Артур знал, о чем в первую очередь стоит поговорить со своим личным психологом в ближайший же сеанс. Он перехватил бутылку воды у Персиваля, сделал еще несколько глотков и решился задать вопрос, который мучил его все это время:

— Гавейн, а почему ты не показываешься? Надоело, знаешь ли, разговаривать с потолком.

Воцарившаяся тишина подсказала ему, что вопрос не самый уместный. Артур нахмурился, повернулся к замершему возле очередного робота Персивалю и, чуть закинув голову, уставился на него. Под потолком что-то гудело, но бесплотный голос молчал. Обстановка нагнеталась и Артур ощутил пока что слабый приступ мигрени. Он опустил взгляд, словно выпуская Персиваля из-под контроля, и шагнул к ближайшему роботу. Огромная матово-черная машина возвышалась над ним, давила своими габаритами и устрашала даже в деактивированном состоянии, но при этом казалась легкой и изящной.

— Кто это? — спросил он, проводя пальцами по холодному металлу. — Красивый такой.

— Это Карасу, — оживился Персиваль и подкрался поближе. — Единственный в своем роде, я бы сказал…

— Это мусорщик, Персиваль, — Гавейн тоже объявился в пустоте ангара, — пусть и космический, но мусорщик.

По экрану терминала, вспыхнувшему под рукой механика, побежали строчки технической характеристики, внесенные модификации, имена пилотов и прочая информация, которую кто-то мог бы посчитать полезной. Артур проигнорировал цифровое мельтешение, перелез через символическое ограждение и встал напротив головы робота. Гладкая, чуть вытянутая морда с широкими провалами оптических датчиков, тусклый отблеск потолочных ламп в матовом покрытии. Казалось, что этот Карасу следит за Артуром. Приглядывается. Выбирает.

— Японец. Их всего три в серии было — Карасу, Така и Цубаме. Его проектировали для исследований глубокого космоса, но так и не использовали. Он выдерживает колоссальные нагрузки, оборудование не устарело — он самообучается. У них год ушел только на доводку системы адаптации к среде, про броню и начинку я даже говорить не буду. Скажем так, если бы начался Апокалипсис, я бы ставил на Карасу. Он синхронизируется как через нейронную сеть, так и напрямую с пилотом. Все перегрузы японцы постарались свести к минимуму. В общем, идеальная машина, а его используют, как космического мусорщика, — с обидой в голосе закончил Персиваль и погладил любовным жестом морду робота.

— Я чувствую себя лишним, — предупредил его Артур.

Гавейн включил по всему ангару динамики с медленной романтичной мелодией. Где-то в голове всплыло имя исполнителя. Фрэнк Синатра. Гавейн и правда фанател от антиквариата.

***

— Нет, Артур. Как твой психолог, я бы не советовал… Ты передразниваешь меня? — Мерлин от удивления даже забыл нацепить на лицо привычную ледяную маску.

— Нет, — ответил ему Артур и принялся за еду. — Я тебя пародирую. Где-то говорилось, что это стирает барьеры и помогает установить приятельские отношения.

Мерлин бросил взгляд в его тарелку и покачал головой. Ровный квадрат картофельного пюре, стопкой выстроенные ломтики овощей, выровненная в тот же квадрат горка мяса. Между продуктами проходили линии от приборов, одинаковые по толщине, делящие тарелку на четкие блоки еды. Даже пластиковая упаковка сока стояла равноудаленная от тарелки и края подноса. Маниакальная тяга к порядку и различные формы обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства были нормой для людей, пробывших много времени в анабиозе. Впоследствии это сходило на нет, и слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Мало, но Мерлин не мог перестать беспокоиться. Это же Артур. Тот самый.

— Ты смотришь на мою еду как на врага народа, — между делом заметил «тот самый» Артур и попытался дернуть его за отросшую челку.

Мерлин отшатнулся, со всей доступной ему серьезностью посмотрел на своего подопечного и не сдержал улыбку, когда тот показал ему язык. Голубые глаза снова стали яркими и осмысленными, на губах блуждала улыбка. Артур был… почти счастлив.

— Ладно. Можешь попробовать, — сдался Мерлин и стянул с чужой тарелки ломтик огурца, между делом разрушая строгую линейность обеда. — Этого врага одолею я сам!

Потом он не смог бы сказать, зачем это сделал — привычки таскать еду из чужой тарелки он не имел, да и терапией это быть не могло. Просто… Это ведь Артур. Тот самый Артур, которого он так долго ждал.

***

Артур с сомнением оглядел наполненный мутной розоватой жидкостью резервуар и покачал головой. Ему доводилось бывать и в более… неприятных субстанциях, вспомнить тот же помет гигантских крыс в подземных лабиринтах, но почему-то сейчас включилась его вдруг приобретенная брезгливость. Он обратился к потолку, зная, что Гавейн здесь и следит за каждым его шагом.

— Почему такая красивая вещь требует такого количества грязи?

Из-под потолка раздался ехидный смешок и Артур поморщился. Иногда невозможность отвесить своему же бывшему подданному оплеуху раздражала по самое нельзя. Гавейн пользовался тем, что для многих, по сути, являлся лишь частью коммуникационной сети и растерял те крохи уважения, которые когда-то успел в него вбить Артур. Розоватая жидкость булькнула, словно приглашая погрузиться в нее.

— Это ведь ты сделал, да?

— Прости, Артур. Не могу сдержаться, — голос переключился на более приватный режим и зазвучал уже из крохотного беспроводного наушника. — Ты просто свое лицо со стороны не видишь.

— Главное, что я сейчас твое лицо не вижу. Иначе бы с огромным удовольствием вмазал, — проворчал он и попробовал ногой жидкость.

Теплая, ровная субстанция обволокла стопу, расползлась между пальцами и потекла вверх по голени, игнорируя все известные Артуру законы физики. Казалось она была живой, ждала, когда же он придет в ее объятья и сольется миллиардами нейронных связей с огромным роботом, ожидающим возле открытого, защищенного силовым полем трапа. Артур оборвал свои раздумья, снова заводящие его не в ту степь потоками новой информации, и разом окунулся по пояс. На тонком пластиковом выступе лежала дыхательная маска, похожая на намордник для буйных психопатов. Артур приладил ее к лицу, переждал мерзкое ощущение присасывания к коже и погрузился в резервуар до конца. Жидкость обвела его плотным контуром, создающиеся цепи контактов иллюминировали, но Артур уже ничего не видел. Его сознание почти магическим образом проскользнуло в стартовую систему робота, подстраивая пустое пространство под себя. Серая хмурь испарилась под теплым дыханием свечей, Артур устроился в обитом мягкой кожей кресле из своего далекого прошлого и вызвал в памяти уроки по управлению Карасу. Пустая каменная стена расцветилась двигающимися картинами, огромный пульт управления визуализировался на широком столе, и Артур начал предстартовую подготовку.

— Да у тебя тут как у Шерлока Холмса в его чертогах разума, — подал голос Гавейн и присвистнул. — Все еще поклонник старины, как я посмотрю…

Артур отмахнулся от него пытаясь заставить себя оказаться на одной частоте с огромной машиной и заставить ее шевелиться. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он себе представлял. Мозг проецировал на его стену разрозненные куски информации из обучающего шлема, доставал из глубины воспоминания и все никак не мог сосредоточиться на системе управления. Может быть, Мерлин был прав и не стоило лезть в кибернетическое сознание робота, когда свое еще не совсем слушается, но Артур не был бы собой, если бы не попробовал. Он закрыл глаза, вдохнул и задержал дыхание. В комнате все стихло, даже электронный голос Гавейна пропал. Медленный выдох нарушил тишину еле слышным хрипом, и Артур понял свою ошибку. Не открывая глаз, он убрал видение комнаты, оставил только подсвечивающиеся панели управления и наконец услышал слабый отклик системы. Он положил ладони на появившиеся из ниоткуда глянцевые шары с углублениями для пальцев, пошевелил ими и встал в полный рост. Мозг пошатнулся, Артур словно на себе ощутил давление вороненого металла и спокойную мощь Карасу. Мир вокруг распался на отдельные картинки — его тело, покоящееся в мерзкой розоватой жидкости, почти пустой ангар и мрачный Мерлин, застывший памятником самому себе у входа.

— Он здесь с того момента, когда ты только подключился. Переживает, — снова появился Гавейн.

— Думает, что я не справлюсь? — огрызнулся Артур, все силы которого уходили на то, чтобы не вылететь из системы Карасу. — Можешь пока не отвлекать?

— Да ты просто расслабься. Персиваль говорит, это помогает, — на прощание посоветовал ему Гавейн и исчез, обозначив свой уход звуком отключаемого месенджера.

Артур немного повозился, еще раз пошевелил пальцами на гладких сферах и попробовал поднять руку. Казалось, что она продирается сквозь толщу воды, но вид поднимающейся руки заставил Артура не обращать внимания на усиливающееся давление. Он повел плечами, глубоко вдохнул и на пробу сделал осторожный шаг. Голову снова повело, он ощутил, как тонны металла содрогаются под ним и приходят в движение. Карасу сдвинулся всего на один шаг, а Артур уже обливался потом, но чувство безграничного счастья, единения с огромной и в будущем послушной ему машиной отвлекали от всего этого. Он обернулся к Мерлину, желая удостовериться, что тот все видит. Его личный психолог стоял на коленях возле резервуара с телом и, судя по выступившим жилам на шее, на кого-то орал.

— Увеличение. Звук, — сам себе скомандовал Артур и поморщился от раздавшегося сразу везде голоса.

— Выводи его из системы, Гавейн. Сейчас же! — Мерлин стукнул сжатым кулаком по толстому пластику резервуара.

Артур перевел взгляд на свое тело и увидел тонкую струйку крови, вытекающую из носа и тут же разбиваемую на крохотные шарики проводящей жидкостью. Словно корм для рыбки, — подумал он невпопад.

— Прости, чувак. Наверное, это больно.

Артура вырвало из пустоты, поволокло прочь от манящего сияния системы управления, и он зарычал от разочарования. В распахнутый рот затекла его собственная кровь. Артур закашлялся и стянул с себя дыхательную маску. Розоватая жидкость тут же облепила лицо, забилась в нос и приоткрытый рот. Отплевываясь и ругаясь про себя на чем свет стоит, он оттолкнулся от дна резервуара и высунулся наружу. Мерлин уже стоял на ногах рядом с ним и ни единым жестом не выдавал свою недавнюю эмоциональную вспышку. Разве что чуть плотнее обычного сжатые губы и заострившаяся линия подбородка могла его выдать такому опытному наблюдателю как Артур.

— Как я и думал, тебе еще слишком рано в это лезть, — ровным голосом выдал он, помогая выбраться из резервуара и подавая полотенце.

— Слишком много думаешь, Мерлин! — отмахнулся с досадой Артур, вытер размазавшуюся по лицу кровь и с остервенением начал отскребать от тела засыхающую на воздухе жидкость. — У меня получалось. Мне понравилось. В чем проблема?

— Проблема в том, то ты можешь стать таким же, как я, если переборщишь, — вклинился в их подобие ссоры Гавейн. — Найди Перси. Пусть отведет тебя к моей тушке.

Мерлин закусил изнутри губу, отвернулся и зашагал к выходу. Артур не стал его останавливать, понимая, что это выльется только в новый виток обиды на него.

— Свали в душ, мой король. По себе знаю, как эта дрянь воняет при высыхании, — Гавейн открыл ему дверь в крохотную душевую и даже включил воду. — Потом найди нас.

***

Артур принял душ в рекордные для себя сроки, натянул сухую одежду и выбрался из отсека Карасу. Ему казалось, что обездвиженный робот с досадой смотрит ему в спину, так что обернулся и помахал ему рукой. Свет в маленьком ангаре выключился, пневматическая дверь с мягким шумом закрылась, а Гавейн из-под потолка фыркнул:

— В следующий раз поцелуй его на прощание. — Он вывел на ближайший информационный экран сцену поцелуя из какого-то старого фильма. — Перси на техническом этаже, столовая для персонала. Тебя проводить или сам дойдешь?

Артур вызвал в голове карту станции, покачал головой, отказываясь, и ступил в паутину коридоров и переходов, которая вела к техническим помещениям. Ему нравилось бродить в матово-белых гладких стенах орбитальной станции. На этаже техников ему почти никто не встретился, лишь медлительный робот-уборщик и сонный стажер с кружкой синтетического кофе. Артур повел носом, вдохнул приятный аромат и быстрее зашагал в сторону столовой.

Персиваль сидел в одиночестве за длинным столом и разыгрывал в тарелке какое-то сражение. Слева выстроился замок из горки тушеного мяса, который обороняли облаченные в кожурчатые доспехи дольки картофеля; роль злобных захватчиков справа играли безобидные овощи — брокколи и цветная капуста. Защитной стеной служил гарнир из тушеной фасоли и грибов. Персиваль потыкал вилкой в одного зеленого интервента, прикрыл глаза и с выражением стоической жертвенности на лице отправил его в рот. Челюсти заходили под кожей, превращая брокколи-захватчика в неузнаваемую зеленую массу.

— Приятного аппетита, Перси, — с неприкрытым сарказмом произнес Гавейн. — Как овощи?

Персиваль приоткрыл глаза, нашел взглядом небольшую камеру наблюдения и показал средний палец, после чего вернулся к тактическому уничтожению овощей.

— Вот всегда так, — вспышкой электронных помех вздохнул Гавейн. — Они полезные.

— И невкусные, — соизволил ответить ему Персиваль, жестом предлагая Артуру присесть, и придвинул кружку с кофе. — Я в курсе, зачем ты здесь. Это болтливое радио предупредило.

Температура в столовой понизилась на несколько градусов, отображая недовольство Гавейна таким определением. Артур передернулся, глотнул кофе и уставился на Персиваля. Тот с той же методичностью принялся за уничтожение фасолевой стены, иногда выкрадывая кусочки замка и выглядел… как обычно он выглядел. Мешковатый комбинезон, завязанный на талии, пока что чистая серая футболка с логотипом станции и обрезанными под плечи рукавами, неприметная форменная кепка козырьком назад. Ничего в нем не выдавало нервозности или недовольства решением Гавейна. Артур это оценил — эти двое уже столько времени, судя из их же рассказа, провели вместе, что принимать решение одно на двоих стало для них обыденностью. Гавейн решил, что пора его королю увидеть, как выглядит один из его рыцарей в этом мире, Персиваль это принял.

Вот бы и Мерлину так, — подумал Артур и сразу же вспомнил его закаменевшее лицо в ангаре Карасу. Здесь с ним так просто не будет. Мерлин в этом мире полноправный член общества, уважаемый и востребованный, управлять им, как в Камелоте, уже не получится. Не то чтобы Артур пытался, все-таки система адаптации почти сразу уничтожила его королевские замашки, но насколько бы проще стала его нынешняя жизнь!

Персиваль отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку, в два глотка допил кофе и уставился на Артура. Они оба молчали, ощущая какую-то важность и таинственность момента, но Гавейн, как всегда, постарался все испортить:

— Ну, а теперь вперед, мальчики. В замок сказочной принцессы! — хохотнул он, с головой выдавая свою нервозность.

***

Это место называли по-всякому. Залы поддерживающей терапии, говорили медики. Усыпальница, говорили нечастные здесь гости. Небольшой зал на семь просторных пластиковых «гробов», гигантскими витками проводов подключенных к колбе с питательным раствором в центре. Тела в этих коробах лежали на специальном материале, который мог менять свою консистенцию и расположение для профилактики пролежней, подключенные проводами более тонкими к выводящей системе. Возле каждого размещался небольшой медицинский пульт — показания приборов отображались на экране, вспыхивающий разноцветными сполохами мозговой активности. Персиваль прошелся по левому ряду в самый конец и встал возле короба, положил на тонкий эластичный пластик широкую ладонь.

— В капсулах поддерживается определенный микроклимат, чтобы исключить возможность заболевания. Питательный раствор преобразуется в пар, которым они заполняются где-то на две трети. Держать нас в жидкости нельзя — начнем отекать и разлагаться. Хотя мне кажется, что парочка здесь и без жидкости справляется. Мой сосед и крайний справа уже недели три не показывают никакой мозговой деятельности. Отключились и все, — забормотал в наушнике Гавейн. — Видишь, какой я красавчик?

Артур заглянул в «гроб» из плексигласса. Гавейн в этом мире был точной копией себя в Камелоте — растрепанные темные волосы, закручивающиеся от влажности поступающего воздуха, легкая щетина с капельками оседающего конденсата, ехидная улыбка на губах, смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз. Казалось, он вполне может открыть мутные, подернутые пеленой похмелья глаза и выдать какую-нибудь глупость. Наверное, только чересчур бледная кожа и истончившееся тело выдавали его состояние.

— Пойдем отсюда, — попросил Персиваль и первый направился к выходу, пряча огромные руки в рукавах комбинезона.

— Ему не нравится сюда приходить. Говорит, что слишком много всякого творится в голове, — появился в наушнике Гавейн. — Отчасти я его понимаю…

***

Артур нагнал Персиваля у скоростного лифта и сжал мощное плечо в молчаливом жесте поддержки. Взгляд, которым тот его одарил, был безнадежным.

— Гавейн никогда не придет в себя. Его тело поддерживают в таком состоянии только из соображений гуманности. Когда оно выработает свой лимит — его утилизируют, а он так и останется коммуникационной системой станции, — начал говорить Персиваль, когда кабина лифта подняла их на технический этаж. Они вышли, прошлись до шахты, ведущей к жилому этажу, и погрузились в распахнутую приветливую пасть.

— Как он…

— Неудачный эксперимент. Семь лет назад система управления роботами выглядела иначе. Люди находились внутри и почти напрямую подключались к кибернетическому мозгу, но это давало слишком большую нагрузку на нервную систему человека. Какой-то японец придумал систему переноса сознания в машину и Гавейн вызвался добровольцем. Обратно он вернуться уже не смог…

Артур прислонился к прозрачной стене лифта, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. В голове вспыхивали целые курсы из программы обучения, но ясности это не давало. Нигде не говорилось о том, что разум человека мог просто заблудиться при возвращении в свое тело.

— Разумеется, сам эксперимент и его последствия держались в секрете. Испытания на людях ведь противоречат всем принципам гуманности здесь, — в колонках лифта объявился Гавейн. — Принципы не распространяются только на узников, но кто будет испытывать систему управления робота на них? Вот и набирали добровольцев.

Артур закрыл глаза и начал массировать себе виски. Головная боль снова объявилась, расползаясь от правого виска к центру лба, тонкими уколами выдирая из реальности. Мозг в авральном режиме усваивал очередной виток новой информации, но язык просились десятки вопросов и к Гавейну с его шуточками, под которыми прячется застарелая тоска, и к Персивалю, который, в попытке справиться с потерей лучшего друга, с головой ушел в настройку роботов. Каждый справлялся со своим горем сам, потому что ни один из них не смог бы помочь другому. Артур начал оседать, но его уже в который раз с момента пробуждения подхватили крепкие руки.

— Эй! Давай-ка я тебя в комнату отведу, — Персиваль закинул руку Артура себе на плечо.

Лифт остановился на жилом уровне, и они, как парочка завсегдатаев таверны, поплелись по теплому коридору.

— Мерлин нас убьет, — сообщил из динамиков в комнате Гавейн и включил подсветку. — Он же носится вокруг тебя как курица-наседка, а мы тут… Перестарались чуть-чуть.

Артур фыркнул, — на полноценный смех его уже не хватало, — завалился на кровать и попытался стянуть с себя обувь без помощи рук. Персиваль помог, укрыл его тонким одеялом и вышел из комнаты, приглушая свет.

— Я пока тут побуду, ладно? — спросил Гавейн. — Перси хочет свой кусочек одиночества.

Артур пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное и провалился в сон, где Мерлин показывал ему дракончика из огня.

***

— Гавейн? — прохрипел Артур спустя несколько часов. — Ты тут?

— Да где же мне еще быть? — тут же отозвался он из динамиков и чуть прибавил свет в комнате. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как после турнира, — признался Артур и попытался сесть. — Расскажи мне, что было потом…

Динамики отозвались короткой волной помех, что, как уже понял Артур, выдавало нервозность Гавейна.

— Да что там рассказывать? Ты уже должен был пройти курс, где говорят о пяти стадиях примирения со смертью. Ну вот на последней стадии я оказался года полтора назад. Сначала даже не думал о том, что меня могут и не вернуть обратно в тело. Потом бродил по Сети и страдал. Знаешь, где-то внутри меня это слово выжгли железом. На стадии гнева меня пересадили в систему побольше, и из нее я захватил коммуникационную сеть станции. Сначала развлекался, потом увлекся — никто ведь не знает, как выглядит все это изнутри. Кое-где перестроил алгоритмы под себя, что-то удалил вообще, а что-то модернизировал. Так и стал работать, чтобы отвлечься хоть ненадолго. Знаешь, наличие абсолютной власти над этим местом заставляет чувствовать себя богом. Однажды я во время какого-то памятного ужина с кучей важных людей запустил по всем экранам порно. Из раритетных, между прочим! Правда, никто не оценил, а на Персиваля потом орали так, что даже в глубоком космосе все слышали. Почему-то они думают, что он может меня контролировать, — Гавейн хохотнул. — Мы стараемся их не переубеждать.

-То есть ты примирился с таким существованием?

— Типа того. Понимаешь, сейчас уже ничего не изменить. Семь лет я изображал из себя Спящую Красавицу, а принц так и не нашелся. Тело это просто тело. — Если бы Гавейн мог, он бы пожал плечами. — Не иметь тела иногда даже удобней.

Артур не поверил ему. Отчасти. Видеть, как твоя оболочка день за днем пролеживает в пластиковом гробу, не иметь возможности управлять ею, ощущать тепло и холод, влагу и сухость, общаться с людьми с помощью электронной системы слежения и при этом не тронуться умом?

— Может, я и не совсем нормальный, но что есть то есть, — словно прочитал его мысли Гавейн. — Знаешь, иногда я думаю, а что будет, если отключить тело от системы жизнеобеспечения или запустить в свои файлы вирус? Это может считаться смертью, наверное, но… Бросать Персиваля я не хочу. Как-то так.

***

— Мысли о самоубийстве здесь не в почете, да? — Артур даже не поднял глаза на Мерлина, слишком занятый выравниваем канцелярских принадлежностей на его столе.

— Я думаю, ты переобщался с Гавейном. Его… состояние накладывает определенный отпечаток на его психику.

— Я не спрашиваю, с кем переобщался, а про самоубийства, — гнул свою линию Артур. — Ты все еще слишком много думаешь.

— Я всегда слишком много думал, Артур. Просто по большей части ты был так поглощен собой и королевством, что даже не замечал этого, — вспылил Мерлин и тут же осекся.

В последнее время такие срывы происходили с завидным постоянством. Словно тот ледяной панцирь, в котором он прятался многие века, начал лопаться под воздействием упрямого шумного Артура. Программа адаптации закончилась, но они продолжали свои беседы. В этом мире от того Артура, великого короля былого и грядущего, почти ничего не осталось. Только его почти аномальное понятие о чести и достоинстве, невообразимое упрямство и полный пакет воспоминаний о жизни в Камелоте, подавляемый ингибиторами. Может быть, это было и к лучшему…

Артур краем глаза наблюдал за размышляющим Мерлином, пока руки выполняли привычную работу: расправляли и выравнивали каждый документ; выставляли канцелярскую утварь в одному ему известном порядке. Он заметил, что в последнее время Мерлин стал свободнее в выражении своих эмоций при Артуре, с энтузиазмом поддерживал его разговоры о прошлой жизни и начинал напоминать того Мерлина, который был с ним тогда. Тема исчезновения магии и жизнь Мерлина до всего этого по-прежнему оставались под запретом, но Артур продолжал выстраивать хрупкий мостик, который когда-нибудь приведет его к нужной информации. Если он чему-то и научился за двадцать веков в магическом сне так это терпению.

— Почему я это делаю? — спросил он у Мерлина, кивком указывая на свои руки. — Моя комната выглядит как музейный экспонат. Это раздражает!

— Твой мозг на подсознательном уровне все еще пытается адаптироваться к современным реалиям и побороть последствия гибернации. Это естественный процесс структуризации, распространяющийся и на быт. Ты страдаешь от этого сильнее, чем остальные, но ведь и период стазиса у тебя гораздо больше, чем у других. Мне, Персивалю и Гавейну повезло — мы переродились в этом мире. Хотя мое сознание по привычке пыталось колдовать. Выглядело это… — Мерлин не закончил предложение, но продолжавший молчать Артур заинтересовал его. — Что?

— Расскажи мне, почему ушла магия.

***

Мерлин видел много столетий, множество сменившихся эпох. То, о чем Артур узнал от обучающей программы, он видел и испытал на собственной шкуре. Во времена Инквизиции его раза четыре пытались сжечь. В эпоху Возрождения он был лекарем, к которому стекались из всех окрестных городов. Потом магия стала притягивать его к городам со страшными тайнами. Тауэр, Оливер Кромвель, Джек Потрошитель. Нильсен, Сатклифф, Адамс. Это только те, что жили на Альбионе. Мерлину казалось, что магия, бурлящая в нем, выискивает этих людей. Словно ищет что то, что даст повод разбудить Артура. В конце двадцать второго века наука нанесла очередной сокрушительный удар по немногим оставшимся колдунам, и Мерлин сдался. Жизненный лимит его древнего, но выглядящего все-таким же молодым тела кончился. Он переродился спустя еще два века, которые изменили мир до неузнаваемости. Воспоминания остались при нем, но пропала магия. Мерлин не знал, почему, а когда нашелся способ вернуть Артура к жизни, то ее исчезновение вообще отошло на второй план. Ведь самым главным было то, что его король наконец вернулся.

Мерлин замолчал. Монолог длился всего лишь семь минут — он засекал по хронометру, но пересказанные воспоминания разбудили в нем что-то забытое и откинутое им за ненадобностью. Сожаление.

Артур молчал. Просто смотрел на него понимающим взглядом светло-голубых глаз. В просторной тишине кабинета он встал, обошел широкий письменный стол, всегда служивший своеобразной границей между ним и его личным психологом, и со спины обнял замершего от удивления Мерлина.

— Я думаю, все в порядке, — прошептал он в растрепанные темные волосы. — Просто мы все проснулись другими…

***

Мерлин поддерживал его после первого испытательного вылета Карасу в открытый космос — Артура тогда вырвало прям в проводящую жидкость. Помогал преодолеть его манию расставлять предметы по убывающим параметрам. Учил пользоваться более сложными системами орбитальной станции. Показал ему, как выглядит мирная, вновь зазеленевшая и почти обезлюдевшая Земля. Переживал, словно докучливый родитель, когда Артур сдавал квалификационные экзамены по пилотированию роботов, и первый поддержал их бредовую идею по возобновлению исследований глубокого космоса. Мерлин вновь стал той опорой и поддержкой для Артура, в которой тот по-прежнему так нуждался.

Вместо эпилога

— Персиваль, — окликнул умиротворенного друга Артур. — Думаю, ты должен сделать что-нибудь с Гавейном. Пока он не свел Мерлина с ума.

Персиваль отвлекся от созерцания рагу, из которого как привередливый ребенок уже выбрал все мясо и посмотрел на Артура. Тот стоял возле обеденного стола, чуть покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и прислушивался к чему-то. В ухе обнаружился крохотный наушник постоянной связи, частоту которого знали только они четверо. Их очередная маленькая тайна.

Персиваль активировал свой наушник легким касанием пальца и тут же поморщился от раздавшегося в голове утробного рыка.

— Это Мерлин, — пояснил Артур с еле заметной усмешкой.

— Гавейн, перестань! Мне не нравятся животные и мужчины с гипертрофированными членами. Нет! Это мне тоже не нравится… и это тоже. Да, мне ничего не нравится! — судя по звуку, Мерлин только что рухнул в свое скрипящее кресло. — Да твою же мать, — простонал он. — Просто выключи это!

— Он?.. — Персиваль приподнял брови.

— Да. Показывает Мерлину порно. Все запасы своего порно, — Артур не сдержался и начал хохотать в голос. — Говорит, его мнение очень важно, как центральной фигуры фокус-группы.

— Я попытаюсь что-нибудь сделать. Ты ведь знаешь Гавейна — иногда он становится просто неуправляемым.

— Гавейн!

Они отключили наушники в едином порыве не слушать, как ругается отборным матом их приличный и благовоспитанный психолог.

Артур был прав… Они просто проснулись другими.


End file.
